


In the Works

by Togetherfitzsimmons



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 04:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10403820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Togetherfitzsimmons/pseuds/Togetherfitzsimmons
Summary: In the framework, Leopold Fitz is a multimillion dollar owner of a company for his brilliant designs. His daughter Caitlin isn't so pleased with her father or her life in general and only wants her mum back or someone to change her dad's views so he'd spend more time with her. Will this be Jemma's way to get Leo out of the framework?





	1. Chapter 1

"Dad, can't you take one day off?"  
Sixteen year old Caitlin Fitz asks, stepping out of the black car after her father.  
"Sometime near Christmas maybe but you know this is a busy month for the company,"  
Leopold Fitz replied with a sigh. He wished he could spend time with his daughter but he was in charge of a multimillion dollar company and that simply just couldn't happen.  
"But dad, every month is a busy month for the company,"  
Caitlin mutters, closing the car door. She hated this. Just because her dad was well, rich, everyone assumed she was just a bratty, spoiled rich girl and hated her whether it was for that, being the most intelligent one in her school, or being one of the most athletic. Maybe all three. She'd give up all of that if her dad would just spend some time with her instead of occasionally asking her empty, "how are you's" at the end of his work day. Which to clarify, was 10:00 pm or later.  
"I'm sor-"  
He begins to say before his phone starts to ring. Leopold gives his daughter a quick apologetic look before answering his cell and going into "work mode."  
"I'm going to Mike's, see you later,"  
She says, tugging her sweatshirt closer to her body. By age sixteen, she was used to this. No mom, no grandparents, no aunts, uncles, or relatives. Just her father who worked all the time and her two best friends who were truly the only two people who understood her. Caitlin ended up tugging her hood over her head, hoping no one would recognize her and kept her eyes fixated on the ground until she arrived to Mike's.  
•  
"Hey," Caitlin says with a weak smile as she unlocks the door to Mike's house with her spare key. They'd been friends since they were seven when Mike moved to the city from a small town in Northern California. He had no idea who she was at the time and treated her like a normal kid which, she liked.  
"Let yourself in, why don't you," She can hear Mike say teasingly as he comes down the stairs. "How was San Francisco?" He asks.  
She shrugs her shoulders and closes his door behind her. "Would've been more fun if you or Violet came with me. I just waited in the hotel while my dad worked so it was pretty boring except for the fact that I was harassed by a homeless drugged woman while walking back from a coffee shop."  
"Harassed?" He laughs, rolling his brown eyes. "What'd you do about it? Call security?" Mike teases in a mocking tone, clearing trying to make her flustered.  
"Obviously not. She called me a bitch repeatedly when I wouldn't give her my hot coco and tried to grab me so I threw it at her and ran," Caitlin laughs a bit, shaking her head as her cheeks flushed pink. "First world problems, I know."  
He raised his eyebrows at her and began walking towards his kitchen. Caitlin always loved his house. It wasn't to big or small and it just felt like a home unlike where she lived.  
"Well? I know you've been forced to eat some fancy ass food for the past few days so what are you waiting for?" He asks from the kitchen.  
Caitlin can't help but smile a bit and followed him into his kitchen only to see that he'd pulled several bags of chips out of the cupboard, two containers of mint chocolate chip ice cream from the freezer, and a half eaten bag of chocolates from last October.  
"You know me so well,"  
He tossed her a spoon and slid one of the containers of ice cream across the counter towards her.  
"Friends for ten years now, what do you expect?"  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma Simmons is determined to find Leo Fitz and somehow talk him out of this false reality. She's surprised to see his luxourous livings in this false reality and is trying to figure out if this is still her Fitz and if she could talk to him the same way she could in the real world to hopefully get him back.

"Where the bloody hell is he?"   
Jemma asked herself, scratching the back of her head. Shouldn't she be with him? After all, the LMD Fitz had said they were together in the Framework. Apparently, he-it, had lied. She walked along the path she'd "woken up" on and noticed that she was in a graveyard. Lovely. Just lovely. Thinking nothing of it, she walked until tall city buildings came into view.   
Sighing, she looked down at herself. Black dress. Odd. Sexy, but odd. Perhaps AIDA had a delusional thought that she wore tight black dresses so thus the reason Jemma found herself wearing one in the Framework.   
"If I were Leo Fitz, where would I be?" She mumbled to herself as a man looked up from the newspaper he was reading.   
"Leopold Fitz? If you're looking for him he's in Fitz Tower most likely," he said, pointing up at a tall building a block or two away. "Fitz- what?" Jemma asked, turning to look at him but by this time, the man had already put in his earbuds.   
She gazed at the building and raised her eyebrows.   
After walking the two blocks, she approached the entrance of the tower and was met with a body guard.   
"What is your business here?"   
The body guard asked in a deep tone, looking over the petite woman.   
"I am...I'm here to see Leo Fitz,"   
Jemma says, only stumbling over her words slightly. Hopefully her oddly nice attire would help her in this situation.   
"He's a very busy man. What do you need to see him for?"  
The guard asks stiffly.   
She ponders only for a moment on her reply. Busy. Busy people need...assistants. "Well, I'm his new assistant...and-"   
Jemma glanced down at the watch on the guard. "it appears if you don't let me through, I'll be late for my first day of work."  
"My apologies, miss. We could never be too careful."   
The man replied with a smile, stepping aside to let her in.   
"Thank you," Jemma mumbled quickly, walking past him into a grand lobby with two elevators.   
Now what should she do? Fitz might not even know her. For all she knew, he could be dating someone else or worse...married to someone else. Then, reality hit her. Well, the awareness that this was a false reality did. Fitz really wasn't married to someone else or dating someone else. This was all imaginative and no matter what the situation was, she could snap him out of it.  
She entered the elevator closest to her and pressed the button for the top floor. Floor twenty-six. If she had a building of her own, the top floor would surely be hers so she figured the same for Fitz.   
When the elevator door opened, she was met with the view of a clean and apparent living room decorating with modern shades of dark blue, grey, and white.   
"Caitlin? Is that you?"   
Jemma heard Fitz's voice from somewhere in this place and her heart immediately stopped. Caitlin? Who the heck was she.   
When there was no response, Fitz rounded the corner and stopped, giving Jemma a once over with a raised eyebrow. She could imagine herself doing the same to him in that moment. He looked...different.   
"You're not Caitlin," he stated plainly with a hint of confusion in his voice.   
"No...and I'm unsure who that is but I'm Jemma Simmons. Do you know who I am?"


End file.
